The Spirit
by charismapiper
Summary: What if someone gave powers to another? And they don't want the powers. Hunter fears the worst, but gets a message from a lost love one.... this is my first Sweep fanfic. please rr.
1. Scry

**Just a reminder, I do not own the characters or the Sweep series. I'm sure every story you read says that, but the disclaimer must be made, or so I feel it should. Now I'm rambling. **

**Charter One: Scry.**

"Will you be ok?" Morgan asked. Her parents were on a trip and Mary K. did not make any plans and was staying home alone tonight.

"I'll be fine." Mary K. gave them a reassuring smile.

"Call if you need anything." Hunter handed Mary K. a slip of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"Ok." Mary K. slipped the paper into her pocket.

Morgan and Hunter said their good-byes and left the house. As soon as Mary K. heard Hunter's car pull away, she ran upstairs and in to Morgan's room.

She had been secretly watching Morgan practice Wicca from the bathroom that connected their rooms together. She walked over to Morgan's closet and pulled out Morgan's alter. She did not know why she was doing this, but she felt a desire to experiment.

Mary K. had watched Morgan enough times to know how to call on the Goddess and that it took a lot of meditating. She felt her palms begin to sweat as she did as Morgan had done. She didn't know she was attempting to scry, as she looked deeply into the candle's flame.

Mary K. looked contently into the flame. She let out a deep breathe and suddenly a picture appeared in the flame. _Hunter_ Mary K. thought seeing a boy with the same pale blonde hair. The vision changed and show someone, a slightly older boy, running towards Hunter. He looked like he was yelling and trying to reach out and stop him. Hunter turned and faced the other when a dark shadowy figure rose from behind and grabbed him. The flame then went back to normal and Mary K. screamed, know she could not help Hunter. She broke the circle and ran to the phone in the hall way. Quickly she dialed the number Hunter gave her. When he answered, she quickly told him what she saw.

"You're in trouble Hunter!" She yelled.

"Mary K?" Hunter's reply barely entered her mind.

"A big dark shadow! It's going to get you!" Mary K. cried out, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"We're coming home." Hunter replied.

"Mary K?" Morgan had taken the phone from Hunter. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I…" Mary K. wiped tears from her face. "I was in your room…" she couldn't finish.

** Please tell me what you think. If you all like it, I'll put up another chapter.**


	2. Selene

**Thank you for the reviews. I was having a crummy day, and now things are better! Thank you! Sorry this took SO long, but school and boyfriends… what can I say? I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer; I hope to satisfy you all.**

**Once again, I do not own the rights to Sweep or the characters from Sweep.**

**Chapter Two: Selene's Powers?**

Morgan and Hunter rushed into the house. They found Mary K. in the Living Room staring blankly at a bookshelf.

"Mary K?" Hunter spoke softly with his English accent. He lightly touched her shoulder. "What did you see?"

"A shadow. You were just standing there, and someone was running to you. You… The shadow grabbed you." Mary K. now had fresh tears.

"What were you doing?" Morgan asked.

"I've seen you do it so many times. When you meditate with the candle." She looked up at Morgan.

Morgan looked at Hunter. They had their silent conversation before he nodded.

"Now Mary K. I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths. Ok?" Hunter asked.

She nodded. Morgan lightly touched Mary K. and did the _Tàth Meànma, what she considered the Wicca Mind Meld._

Morgan saw the images and gasped, dropping her hand from Mary K.

"What did you see?" Hunter asked as Morgan sat down.

"Linden." Morgan whispered. "Some how, Mary K. scried, and the fire showed her when Linden called upon the darkness."

"Who is Linden?" Mary K. asked. "He looks like Hunter. It had to be Hunter."

"Linden was my brother. He passed away along time ago." Hunter answered, not showing his feelings. He did not like discussing his brother's death. He felt responsible, and as a seeker, he felt like he was making his atonement.

"I saw when he died?" Mary K. knew the answer.

"How could she scry?" Morgan asked.

"It's not possible." Hunter replied. "Unless…" he thought.

"What?" both Morgan and Mary K. asked.

"Unless Selene transferred some powers to her." Hunter was straight forward, one of his famous traits.

Mary K. began to cry. She did not remember much from when Selene had kidnapped her to lure in Morgan, but the thought of it frightened her. "Is she tying to hurt me?" she continued to cry.

"She can't. Selene was very powerful, but she can't hurt you now." Hunter reassured, but Morgan sense something more.

"Let's get you to bed." Morgan comforted Mary K. as they walked up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Morgan walked down the stairs and over to Hunter, who had started a fire. He stood up, looking at her.

"There's more to what you said." Morgan folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"I don't know how serious this is, really. I've heard of being possessed before." He looked down. "I spoke to Kennet. He's going to speak to the council. But, he does feel the we might need to strip the powers from Mary K." he now looked at her with worry.

"Strip her?" Morgan thought back to when she witnessed David being stripped.

"She's not truly a witch, so the ritual would be different and not as painful. She'd most likely have what is like a cold for a day or two after the ritual." He knew Morgan didn't like the thought of Mary K. hurting. He didn't like the idea either. " I should get going…" he added in after thought.

"Do you have to?" Morgan asked. "I don't want to be alone, knowing that Selene is still hurting Mary K., and possibly me. She's still trying to get me, Isn't she?"

"I don't know, but I'll get to the bottom of it. I promise." Hunter hugged her. "I'll stay as long as you need me." He added, kissing her forehead. He whispered a spell to bring her comfort.

"That's the same spell I did for Mary K." Morgan squeezed Hunter closer to her.

"You're a good older sister." He smiled at her.

**I hope to get more typed up soon. I don't think I'll be able to get it up this weekend. I have to baby sit and attend a wedding.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Piper **


	3. The Dream

**Ok, I lied. I had the time to type up this chapter. I hope to get the next one to y'all by next week. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Sweep nor the Characters.

* * *

**

**_Chapter Three: The Dream_**

_Mary K. stood next to a small stream. She was face to face with Linden._

"_Why are you here?" Mary K. looked at Linden_

_He gazed at her with his green eyes, just like Hunter's. He pointed to the circle ten feet away. He took her hands in his. Mary K. now recognized the place from the vision she had. She began to get scared._

"_Tell Hunter I'm sorry. I just wanted to find Mum and Da. I never meant to cause him pain. Let Alwyn know I love her. You'll be happy Mary K. I promise." Linden said before fading away._

"_No! Linden, wait! Why have you called upon me?" Mary K. ran after his fading shadow._

"_You called upon me." His whisper was all around her. She thought it came from inside her head._

"LINDEN!" Mary K. screamed, sitting upright in her bed.

"What happened?" Morgan and Hunter rushed into the room.

It was the next morning. Mary K. rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked at Hunter, noticing he was still in the same clothes from the night before. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"To keep an eye on you." He replied.

"Mary K. looked from him to Morgan. "Nothing happened?" she thought looking at Morgan.

Morgan laughed. "No. Nothing happened." She kneeled down next to the bed.

Mary K. gapped eyes widened. "I didn't say that out loud!"

"No. But you said it with you mind. I like to call it a witch message." Morgan smiled. "While you have these powers, you can call upon me from the school if you wanted."

"But please don't. You are untrained and it's actually against the council's wishes. You should not be using these powers. They don't actually don't belong to you." Hunter was acting as a seeker as usual. "Now what happened?" he added as he sat down next to Mary K.

"Linden told me to tell you he's sorry. That he just wanted to find Mum and Da. And not to cause you pain. He also told me to tell Alwyn that he loves her. Who is she?" Mary K. asked as Hunter's jaw went tight.

"His younger sister." Morgan replied. "What else?"

"I asked him, in my dream, why he's called on me. He said that I called on him." Mary K. looked at Morgan. "It felt so real, like I was actually standing there with him. I felt him hold my hand and he promised that I would be happy." She spoke with a dreamy voice.

"He said you called on him?" Hunter asked.

"Yes."

"Ok." Hunter thought. "Mary K, do you mind if I go into you mind?"

"What?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's just like Morgan did last night. You won't feel anything." Hunter replied.

"Maybe I should…"Morgan started.

"No. You don't know what to look for." Hunter cut her off "It will take me no time." He looked at Mary K.

"I don't know…" She thought, but closed her eyes and started to control her breathing.

Hunter placed his right hand on her left temple and was sucked into her mind. He flew memory after memory. Birthdays, family holidays, vacations. He found what he was looking for: the subconscious memory of Selene. But there was nothing. Just the kidnap and binding spells. He continued, seeing he memories of Linden. This thought brought tears to his eyes. He saw Linden hold Mary K's hand and how she felt happy. He then saw Linden, somehow calling on Mary K, giving her powers and using her as a way to connect to the living. Hunter drew back. He blinked his eyes, confused.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Hunter shook his head. "He must want us to know something." He thought, standing up.

Morgan figured to give them a moment to talk and stood up. "I'll go make some breakfast." She left Mary K. and Hunter in the room.

"You tried to stop him?" Mary K. looked at Hunter stand by the window in her room.

"Yes. And it nearly killed me. He replied, looking outside at the white world of snow out side.

"But he liked the darkness to magick. I don't know how I know this, but I do. This knowledge goes deep into my soul. I also know how much he admired you." Mary K shook her head. "Will I be stuck with these feelings and powers?"

"The knowledge… yes. But the council is deciding on what to do about the powers. They might strip you." He answered, before starting to leave.

"Hunter?" She asked and he turned to face her. "I'm scared."

He walked over and hugged her. "Everything will be ok." He comforted her.

"Thank you Gìomanch." Mary K. felt Hunter's muscles stiffen. "Linden! He's with me. Right now. I feel it!" her eyes widen.

Hunter pulled away. He watched Mary K's eyes turn green like Linden's were.

* * *

**Oh! What a place to stop huh? Hehehe. You just have to wait for and update. I hope you enjoy.**

**piper.**


	4. Linden

**Finally! An update! Sorry it took so long. I was ever so slightly stuck after the last chapter. Writer's block sucks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

The Spirit.**

**Chapter Four: Linden**

"Linden?" Hunter asked, looking into familiar green eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Hunter." Linden's voice came from Mary K.'s small mouth.

"Linden, why are you doing this?" Hunter had tears in his eyes. He didn't know if they were tears of joy or hurt.

"I've combined my spirit with Mary Kathleen's. So I can see you again. So we can be family once more." Linden spoke.

"You can't do this. You know it's wrong." Hunter stated, sounding like a seeker.

"She's happier now… with me. I know it." Linden smiled though Mary K.

"You can't be selfish." Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"But… I'm not being selfish. This is what she needs too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's lonely." He sounded unsure.

"She's only fourteen, Linden. She has yet to find love." Hunter reasoned.

"But Bakker hurt her. And she wants me to stay. I can feel it." Linden argued.

"She's scared. She doesn't want the magick. Let her go. We'll be together in the next life." Hunter started to feel more hurt. "You're just causing me and Mary K. pain. Don't do this."

"But, I care about her." Linden's voice was soft. "Because I've seen everything in her heart and soul."

"Then let her go. She will always remember you. But don't stay with her. You're only hurting her."

"I can't."

"You'll see her in the next life." Hunter sighed. He hugged Mary K.'s possessed body. "If you care, let her go." He added, just above a whisper.

"NO!" Linden pushed Hunter away and shot witch fire at him. "I'm going to stay!" Linden growled before retreating into Mary K.'s soul.

Mary K.'s eyes returned to normal and she look confused at Hunter, who had been knocked to the floor.

"What happened?" Mary K. asked.

"Nothing. Linden spoke to me, that's all. It was nothing." Hunter stood up and brushed of the wrinkles out of his clothes. "I'll be down stairs with your sister." Hunter added before he left Mary K. in confusion.

**

* * *

sorry it's so short. But It's all I could get out of my brain. I PROMISE I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Piper**


End file.
